codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
A True Breakage Skater
A True Breakage Skater is the third comic in the second Code Lyoko magazine released. It takes place during the Season 2. Plot The story starts out with Odd on his skateboard doing various kickflips and boardslides through many obstacles. After he finishes Ulrich and Jeremie comment that Odd was amazing and Odd states that the Overboard is nothing compared to a real skateboard. Then a girl with two of her friends comments that skateboarding was never meant to be done by boys. Odd chauvinistically remarks that they should go run off and play with dolls. The girl then shocks the guys by doing multiple highly skilled skateboarding tricks. When she finishes her friends cheer her on while Odd is left steaming with anger. Jeremie comments that she is a master and asks her name. The girl introduces herself as Taluma and her friends Fleur and Maddy. Taluma stated that she came to town looking for skilled skaters and claim that there are just bad tricks. This infuriates Odd who lashes out says that he will show his true skill. Taluma arranges them to meet for a race at a supposedly dangerous and haunted skate park called “Killer Skate Park of the Dead”. Odd accepts the challenge. At the Park, Ulrich states that it has been suitably named. Jeremie states that he thinks Odd is making a mistake, but agrees to the race while Odd tries to keep his friends calm. Taluma, Fleur, and Maddy show up prepared for the race. Odd insults Taluma by calling her Taloppy and then rejected her offer of a meter head start. The race begins and Taluma is in the lead. The two race though various rails, ramps and bowls. After going through the loop Odd manages to pull ahead. Odd then hits a rock and falls what would seem like 10 feet to the ground on his right leg. Taluma quickly checks on Odd and confirms that Odd’s leg is broken. The others soon come and Ulrich calls for help. Later on back at Kadic, Odd is in his and Ulrich’s dorm talking with the rest of the group. He says that he will have his cast on for a month. Jeremie comments that he hopes that X.A.N.A. will keep quiet while Odd recovers and Ulrich remarks that Odd’s need to impress girls cost them. Taluma then comes into the room and apologizes. She then gives Odd some flowers and tickets to her show. She then reveals that she forgot to mention she is a world champion skater. Odd is left dumbfounded. TriviaSource: "A True Breakage Skater" on CodeLyoko.fr About the characters *Odd breaks his leg and must keep it in a cast for a month. *Only appearance of comic-only characters: Fleur, Maddy and of course Taluma. *Odd is shown to be a bit of a sexist in this comic. About the series *We can see an allusion to the cartoon in that Taluma strongly resembles Samantha Knight (skin colour, likes skating, special style). *French title: Un vrai casse-skate! *Illustrator: Ullcer *Colouring: Ullcer/Janse *Supervision: Fabrice Saperlosky/Full FX Errors The comic contains several inconsistencies according to the cartoon. *Aelita's boots are pink instead of red. *Odd's skateboard is red instead of orange when he arrives at the "Killer Skate Park of the Dead". GallerySource: "A True Breakage Skater" gallery on CodeLyoko.fr A_true_breakage_skater_01.jpeg|Page 1 a_true_breakage_skater_02.jpeg|Page 2 A true breakage skater 10.jpeg A true breakage skater 09.jpeg A true breakage skater 08.jpeg A true breakage skater 07.jpeg A true breakage skater 06.jpeg A true breakage skater 05.jpeg A true breakage skater 04.jpeg A true breakage skater 03.jpeg Source es:Ataque en la academia fr:Un vrai casse-skate ! Category:Books Category:Episodes